


Watching through the eyes of a lion

by Marina_verse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_verse/pseuds/Marina_verse
Summary: We know what the paladins did after shiro disappears but now find out shiro saw in the astral plane
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Watching through the eyes of a lion

Shiro watched from the asteral plane unable to do anything for his teammates, he watched as they suffered without his guidance . Shiro watched as Pidge locked herself in her room only coming out for meals or missions, he watched as hunk did everything he could to help cheer his teammates up but struggled to find his own happiness, he watched as lance tried to hide behind his carefree façade but failed,he watched as Coran tried to keep the team from falling apart, he watched as the Allura tried to lead the team with confidence but couldn’t. But Shiro watched all of this with a heavy heart and a lot of grief .

But the worse of the watching came from someone he never expected could give him such pain and that person was Keith.shiro watched as Keith isolated himself from everyone even black who was the only who could make him talk but now Keith had stopped that as well.

Keith had changed the moment he had spotted the empty pilot’s seat and shiro had watched as Keith ran from there with tears streaming down his face. He had watched as Keith pleaded with black to find shiro , to not except as him as her paladin as that would solidify the truth of shiro being gone forever , shiro watched as the person who he saw as his little brother spent sleepless day and nights trying to find him but only fail every time. because shiro was not somewhere Keith would ever be able to reach and that was what pained shiro the most .

Because shiro knew that he was close yet so far from Keith and everyone else and that was for the best. For the moment his friends found him they would be lost forever as well.

Shiro would rather be here in the asteral plane than have his friends trapped in here as well.

So shiro did what he could he watched over them through the eyes of the black lion hoping 

They would be okay .

And so shiro watched until a helping and came to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun guys!!


End file.
